One of Their Own
" " is the second episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot Iron Man lands on the balcony of the Avengers tower. As he walks into the living area, mechanical arms come out of the walls and remove his armor. Tony sits down, and is handed a small glass, with some kind of alcoholic drink in it, by a robot, who only has an arm attached to its wheel-propelled base. He takes a sip of his drink, the turns to the balcony, seeing Jetray land on it, then revert. Bowman walks in and sits down on a couch across a coffee table from Tony. (Bowman): So...Rhino's taken care of. (Tony nods, awkwardly, then takes a sip of his drink.) Look. I get that you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me under the same circumstances. But everyone else seems to trust me, so why can't you? (Tony): You're just a perceptive little prick, aren't you? (Bowman; rightfully offended): Well, when you put it like that. (Tony): Let me tell it to you this way: I'm not- Tony is interrupted by Spider Man walking in, and sitting down next to Bowman. He removes his mask, then looks from Tony to Bowman. (Peter): Man, I am beat. A whole day of super-heroing and I still managed to get all my homework done. (Bowman): “Homework”? You still in school? (Peter): High school senior at the moment. I'm in mostly A.P.s, but they're not that tough. (Bowman): At the school I went to, “A.P.” meant a lot of homework, with little if any actually difficult material. (Tony): I would have been in A.P. classes, but I was out of college at that age. (Bowman): You some kind of genius? (Tony): As a matter of fact- (Peter): He built all of his armor. Actually, he's built a lot of things, but his armor is the most known. (Bowman): That's pretty impressive, for a human at least. (Tony): What do you mean by that? (Bowman): I mean that there are alien species that are smarter than humans. By their standards, your accomplishments are child's-play. Tony recognizes that he was trapped, and silences. Bowman hides a smirk by bowing his head. He then looks up when Natasha walks in with Thor, Captain, and Hawk eye, who is out of his costume. (Bowman): Oh, I- uh- I got Natasha, Tony, Thor, and Dr. Banner's names, but I never got yours. (Hawkeye): Clint. Clint Barton. (Captain): And I'm Steve Rogers. (Bowman): Nice to meet you. Clint, that was a nice-looking bow you had. (Clint): Yeah, it does the job. I have a better one, but I left it on the Helicarrier. (Bowman): Helicarrier? (Fury; walking into the room): You'll find out soon enough. (Bowman): I will? When? (Fury): In just a few minutes. Steve, you were right about this guy. (Steve): Of course I was, but what are you bringing it up for? (Fury): I decided that he could be useful. We need someone with his powers and skills on the team. (Tony): On the team? (Fury): Bowman...welcome to the Avengers. End Scene Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Dr. Banner, and Peter are all sitting at a circular, glass table inside what appears to be the bridge of a ship. Tony is drumming his thumbs on the table, trying to distract himself. (Tony): I still think this is a bad idea. (Steve): Oh come on, Stark. You really still don't trust him? (Tony): I have my reasons. (Clint): Of course you do. You just can't ever trust anyone, right? (Natasha): No he's right. We don't know this guy, not really anyway, and we're just going to let him climb aboard the Helicarrier, where he could potentially bring down the whole operation. (Dr. Banner): You guys let me on board. This silences the group for a moment. (Thor): You are on the side of good, Banner. This has been made obvious by your attempts to conceal yourself from the world. (Dr. Banner): I appreciate the thought, Thor, but I am still a major liability. (Natasha): Regardless, you haven't done anything to make us feel unsafe being on board with you. But that guy? He's been here, what, a whole three hours and we've already decided to get him in a suit. It's unsound. (Clint): Nat, seriously, this guy saved the city from Rhino without a second thought. I trust him, Cap trusts him, Pete trusts him, why can't you? (Natasha): Logistics. Just then, Fury walks back into the room through sliding doors, then turns to face the team. (Fury): Y'all ready for this? (Steve): Bring him out. (Fury): I'd like to introduce Bowman as the newest Avenger. Bowman walks out of the sliding doors, wearing a black assassin's cloak, and hood, that is adorned with a black circle on the chest that has a green hourglass symbol in it. He has black, finger-less gloves, and black boots. His cloak has a skirt-cape extending from the back that barely stretches to the front. He raises his arms to essentially ask their opinions. (Steve): Looks good. A little odd for someone with your abilities. (Bowman): Yeah, but it's great for hand-to-hand combat. (Natasha): It's sleek. (Clint): I was gonna say...tight, but yeah “sleek” is the word. (Fury): Actually its made of a carbon-fiber polymer, so it's stupid flexible. He'll be able to move in it just fine. (Peter): It's no worse than my suit. (Dr. Banner): Or mine. (This gets a chuckle out of everyone but Bowman, who is truly just confused.) (Fury): So, Bowman, you thought of a name yet? (Bowman): Name? (Fury): You know. A name for everyone to cheer when you show up to stop the bad guys. (Bowman): I hadn't given it any thought... What would you guys suggest? (Peter): Omniman! (Tony; under his breath): Jackass (Natasha): Amalgam. (Steve): Green Hourglass. (Bowman): Eh...I'll think of something. For now, just refer to me as “Bowman”. (Steve): Sounds good to me. Bowman takes down his hood, then sits down at the table with the rest of the Avengers. Fury walks over, and puts a black eye mask and earpiece down in front of him. Bowman picks them up, and gives them a look over. (Bowman): I get the earpiece, but what's with the mask? (Fury): You need to conceal your identity, so you can have a normal life. (Bowman): I'm pretty sure the only person at this table with a “normal life” is Pete. (Fury): Still, most superheroes at least try to maintain a secret identity. (Steve): Fury, he's got a point. He's clearly not from here, so what's the harm in him showing his face? (Fury): As of right now, we don't know that Bowman doesn't have a family or anyone he loves here who could get hurt. If it keeps them safe, it's necessary. And if they don't exist, then there's no harm. (Bowman): Hey, fine by me. Then, a beeping comes from one of the computers in the Bridge of the Helicarrier. The team all looks toward the computer, as Fury walks over to it. Fury pushes a button, and sees a news broadcast appear onscreen. (Fury): Parker, Bowman, suit up! (Steve): What's the situation? (Fury): It looks like an older gentleman riding a giant frog. (Bowman): Sure, I'm game. (Peter): Why aren't you sending all of us? (Fury): He's not a big enough threat. You two can handle it. Bowman and Spider Man run out to the deck of the Helicarrier, then leap off the side. Spider Man slings a web from his wrist, and begins swinging on it through the city. Bowman transforms into a green, bug-like alien with thin yellow wings and four eye-stalks. The Omnitrix symbol rest in the center of his face. Stinkfly flies down beside Spider Man, his wings making a powerful buzzing sound. The two of them land in the intersection, where an older man, with pale green skin, is riding a giant, horned, frog. Stinkfly reverts, Bowman facing off against the old man alongside Spider Man. (Spider Man): I don't really know what you think you're doing with that frog, but you're both going down if you think you're gonna mess with my city! (Old Man): Please, I have no quarrel with you. I have only come to claim what is rightfully mine! (Bowman): And what's that? (Old Man): I was deprived of the New York State Scientific Award. My work with mutation was ground-breaking, but misunderstood. Now, I have come to reclaim the prize for Doctor Aloysius James Animo! (Bowman): If your frog is the result of those experiments, I'm going to have to shut you down, Animo! (Dr. Animo): Oh, but you see, my amphibious companion didn't come alone. Observe! Animo's machine powers up, then he fires a red stream of energy from his antlers. The energy strikes a nearby cockatiel. The bird mutates, and enlarges, becoming a fifteen-foot-tall version of itself. Bowman and Spider Man take a step back. (Bowman): Which do you want to take? (Spider Man): I'm pretty strong, but I think I have a better chance with the bird. (Bowman): Works for me. Bowman activates the Omnitrix, and slams the dial down. It sparks for a second before transforming him into Whiplash. Whiplash rushes forward, punching at the frog when he gets close. The frog leaps up, avoiding the attack, then comes crashing down on Whiplash. Whiplash lifts the frog up, throwing him off of his shoulders. Whiplash then whips his chains out. The chains strike the slippery skin of the giant frog, causing it to roar and buck. Dr. Animo nearly falls off his frog, but is able to stabilize. He turns the frog back to Whiplash, who swings his arms, whipping his chains into the frog's chin. The frog reels back. As the frog falls, Dr. Animo leaps off of its back, avoiding being crushed. He rolls off to the side, then faces Whiplash. (Whiplash): Had enough? (Dr. Animo): On the contrary. I'm merely getting start- (One of Whiplash's chains strikes Animo in the face, knocking him down) Whiplash retrieves Animo, then picks him up. (Whiplash): You're gonna either turn these animals back to normal, or tell me how to do it. (Dr. Animo): Fine you win! This time! Animo aims his antlers at the frog, and fires a red beam. This beam returns the frog to its normal size, and look. The does the same to the cockatiel, which then lands on Spider Man's forearm. (Spider Man): Don't get all lovey dovey now! Whiplash reverts, then walks over to Spider Man with Animo in hand, (Bowman): Great job out there, kid. (Spider Man): Hey, I've been at this longer than you have. (Bowman): Uh-huh, sure. (Spider Man): I have! (Bowman): Kid, you're embarrassing yourself. Bowman walks away, kind of laughing at Spider Man. The End--> Characters *Bryce Bowman *Tony Stark *Bruce Banner *Natasha Romanoff *Clint Barton *Steve Rogers *Thor *Peter Parker Villains *Dr. Animo (first appearance) Alien Forms *Jetray (first reappearance) *Stinkfly (first appearance) *Whiplash (first reappearance) Major Events *Bowman discovers that Tony Stark doesn't trust him. *Bowman receives his costume as a member of the Avengers. *Calls himself Titan Prime *Whiplash and Jetray return for the first time this series. *Stinkfly makes his first appearance. *Dr. Animo appears for the first time. Trivia *Stinkfly makes his debut appearance *Dr. Animo appears for the first time.